Aircraft systems include a variety of components (e.g., overhead lights). These components may be coupled to each other in a variety of ways (e.g., point-to-point, bussed network topology, etc.) As more electric systems are used on new aircraft, new wiring is added and the overall weight of the aircraft may increase as a result. Bussed network architectures often offer a lighter weight alternative than point-to-point, but in these systems, it will be necessary to determine the physical location of each component on the bus. In addition, the labor required to identify the physical location of each component during initial installation or replacement may be burdensome and prone to error.